Shut Up And Love Me
by jennelgarcia
Summary: "Why can't you just love me." Jennel whispered looking into Demi's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters or Songs used in this Fic.**

**Simon Cowell is an Ass.**

* * *

"_The act I am sending home is Jennel"_

After Simon said those words I felt like my heart fell into my stomach and I felt as if I was going to burst into tears at any second. I looked at Demi to feel some type of reassurance that everything was going to be alright but she had her face in her hands so I put a smile on my face and pretended to be okay.

"_Well here's a look back at your time on The X Factor" _I heard Khloe say but I was in a daze, just completely lost in my head.

I felt my lip quiver when I heard the first words she ever said to me, her, my angel.

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name is Jennel Garcia."_

Suddenly I felt someone's arms around me. The same arms that have been wrapped around me most nights, I felt her squeeze me knowing that feeling her is what I really need right now.

"_It's going to be okay, I promise."_

She whispered into my ear and I just nodded in her arms holding her tighter to me, inhaling that sweet perfume that is probably lingering on all my clothes.

After the video ended we both pulled out of the hug trying not to be so obvious because we were still live but I knew she needed me just as much as I needed her so we latched on to each other's hands and squeezed.

I tuned out the rest of Khloe and Mario were saying until I heard her voice in my ear, tickling my earlobe.

"_Nothing is going to change okay, you can be sure of that."_

"_I'm so sorry, I should have tried harder."_

"_No, you did the best you could. Don't blame yourself."_

_I nodded at her. "I'm really trying not to."_

I left the stage so the rest of the contestants could come back on stage to see their weekly results and Demi went back to her spot by the other judges.

As soon as the show ended I wanted nothing more than to find her and find a quiet spot and just hold her to me but I had to stay backstage and do a million interviews. I tried to find her face in the crowd because she seemed to have disappeared in all the chaos.

After finishing my last interview I decided to go looking for her when I felt someone pull me into one of the equipment closets.

I went to scream but it seemed that this person really knew me because the first thing they did was cover my mouth. I suddenly smelled a smell that I would recognize anywhere. I turned in her arms and looked at her face, just memorizing every detail of her gorgeous features, The beauty that is Demi Lovato.

I saw her lips moving but I couldn't hear anything, it was like I was in a trance. I snapped out of it when I saw her laughing at me.

"_What are you laughing at?" I said with a smile on my face, slightly pushing her._

"_Nothing, Just the look on your face." She said still laughing while I tried to fight the grin that was making its way onto my face. "Would you stop staring at me you creeper?"_

_I gasped while she laughed at me. "I am not a creeper!"_

"_This morning I caught you watching me sleep!" She said laughing even harder but I seemed like this brought us back to reality._

_Our laughter seemed to die down and she pulled me into her arms. I held on as tight as I could, knowing this could be our last hug._

"_What are we going to do?" I whispered into her neck._

"_The same thing we're doing now, you're going to go home and see your family, then you're going to come back since you have to be here for the last live show. Nothing is going to change."_

_I just nodded and hugged her tighter._

This was 2 weeks ago and I've heard very little from her since I came home to see my family. I'm repacking my stuff getting ready to go back to California.

My hair is back to the way it was before, Brown with Yellow highlights. I loved the black hair but it just wasn't me.

I grabbed my Ipod off the bed and my suitcases and made my way out to the car where my parents and siblings were waiting to take me to the airport. Jillian was here too, she knew about me and Demi.

As soon as I got into the car I turned on my Ipod and the picture on my background automatically brought tears to my eyes. It was a picture of me and Demi in bed, just woken up making silly faces while holding each other.

I missed her more than words could describe and just couldn't wait to feel her in my arms again. I must have really spaced off because when I looked up we we're already at the airport.

My family walked me to my gate and I said goodbye to everyone, promising Calls and Skype sessions. I boarded the plane and popped my headphones in, Just loosing myself in the music.

I haven't been sleeping well since I had gotten so used to sleeping in her arms so I must have been really tired because I fell asleep and didn't wake up again until the plane landed in California.

I got my luggage and walked out of the airport where The X Factor car was waiting to take me back to the hotel. I was so anxious to see everyone again, especially her. I took my phone out of my bag and sent her a message telling her I had arrived and was on my way to the hotel.

"_Hey babe, I'm on my way to the hotel right now! Miss you Xoxo."_

Her response automatically erased the smile on my face and a frown took its place.

"_We need to talk."_


	2. Flashback 1 - Bootcamp

**I am so cruel because I'm going to leave you guys with that cliffhanger. The next few chapters are going to be Flashbacks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or music. Just the story line.**

* * *

Damn it Jennel, why did you have to let Tara walk all over you like that. I could be going home tomorrow because I couldn't put my foot down and say no.

I went out into the courtyard and just sat down on the grass, staring at nothing. I can't go home tomorrow, I just can't. I hear footsteps behind me but I don't turn around. I imagine it's just Jillian coming to see if I was okay.

"What happened back there?"

I immediately turn around and see Demi Lovato standing behind me with a look of what seems to be pity on her face.

I couldn't face her so I just turned back around and looked down.

"I have no idea what that was, I knew that song wasn't good for me but I couldn't say no to Tara. I'm so stupid."

Demi sits down next to me and puts her arm around me.

"Hey you're not stupid, yes you made a bad decision with the song but it happens. Don't beat yourself up about it too much."

"I could be going home tomorrow and I really don't want to go. I can't go back."

I turn to Demi and she pulls me more into her arms and I just let go and start sobbing into her shirt. I stay like that for about 5 minutes before I realize that I just got snot all over Demi Lovato's shirt.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I really didn't realize -!"

"Hey hey It's okay, I can just wash it later." She says laughing and I can't help the smile that comes onto my face.

For a while we just sit there smiling and looking at each other before I break the silence.

"Well I guess I should get back to the hotel, get some sleep for tomorrow."

She looks kind of disappointed for a second like I feel but soon the look is replaced with that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then Jennel." She says leaning in to give me a hug and I think being in her arms is the single most amazing feeling in the world.

I grasp onto her and inhale her smell, she smells amazing. I can feel her running one of her hands up and down my back while the other is holding onto the back of my head which was buried into her neck. This hug is lasting way longer than a normal one but I really don't care.

We slowly pulled away and stood there looking into each other's eyes.

She licked her lips and stared at mine, She wants to kiss me, Holy shit she wants to kiss me but before I could say anything she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

When I realized what was happening, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. I brought my hands up, locking them in her silky hair that I always had the desire to touch.

Demi's lips were soft, smooth and delicate, everything I had imagined they would be like. She smells like Vanilla and the scent was intoxicating.

She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I immediately granted her and our tongues found each other right away. The kiss was slow and gentle, we were moving in sync. I have never experienced something like this. It was indescribable everything she was making me feel with just one simple kiss.

It was just pure bliss and passion.

She went to pull away but I immediately recaptured her lips making her smile into the kiss, she slowly and sensually bit down on my bottom lip before pulling away and leaning her forehead on mine.

I moaned at the loss of her lips and when I opened my eyes, I gasped at the look of adoration she had on her face.

"Wow." I breathed out making her laugh as she placed a peck on my lips before pulling away.

"Wow indeed." She said while grabbing my hand, rubbing circles on it with her thumb.

Suddenly my cell phone started ringing bringing us out of the post kiss induced trance we were both under. The caller I.D was flashing Jillian's name.

"Hello?"

"Girl where are you? I was about to send out a search party!"

"Oh sorry I was just walking around, you know clearing my mind and I must have lost track of time. What time is it anyway?"

"It's like 3 in the morning, we have to be up at 8 to get the results. Are you coming back to the room?"

"Oh well umm hold on a second."

I put my hand on the speaker, covering it while turning to Demi.

"Is it okay if I stay in your room tonight? I mean it's totally cool if it's not and we wouldn't even have to do anything, just sleep but if you're uncomfortable then we really –"

Demi cut my off with a kiss on the lips which I leaned into. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"You're rambling and I would love for you to stay in my room with me tonight."

I flashed her a smile and turned back to the phone.

"I'm actually going to say in a friends room tonight but I'll see you tomorrow morning okay."

"Alright, see you in the morning. Night Jennel."

"Night Jills."

I turned back around to see Demi staring at my ass. Seeing that she got caught, she started to blush while a smirk made its way to my face.

"We should get going, it's really late and we have to be up early." She said still blushing.

I nodded and we started making our way back to the front of the hotel. I tried to grab her hand but she pulled away and shook her head.

"We can't Jennel, at least not here. There are too many people."

I nodded and remembered that this was still a competition and that we couldn't be like this out in the open. We made our way to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, Demi pushed me up against the wall and pressed her lips to mine.

I grabbed onto the railing in the elevator and she gripped at every part of my body she could get her hands on. She pulled away from my lips and made her way to my neck. She softly nibbled on it while my hand fisted her hair.

Her hands started making their way up my thighs but right before she got to where I really needed them, she pulled away and the elevator doors opened. She smirked while walking out of the elevator and I stood there with my mouth wide open.

"Well are you coming?" She called out to me when she was halfway down the hallway.

I quickly walked out of the elevator making my way towards her. She was giggling at the look on my face. She had the most beautiful laugh, It's the best sound in the world.

We made our way into her room.

"Do you want something to sleep in?"

I nodded my head at her and cleared my throat.

"Just a shirt or do you want shorts too?"

"Umm just a shirt if that's okay."

She smiled at me as she handed me a shirt then she turned around and started removing her clothes.

She slowly took off her dress, knowing that I was staring at her. She pulled an oversized shirt over her body which came until mid-thigh.

She smirked at me knowingly and I blushed while I turned around and started removing my clothes. I pulled the shirt over my head.

I turned around and Demi was getting into bed while I just stood there. She got situated and patted the other side of the bed. I laid down beside her on my side and she turned off the light and laid down facing me.

She leaned in and planted a peck on my lips.

"Goodnight Jennel."

"Goodnight Demi."


	3. Flashback 2 - Bootcamp 2

**Sorry for the wait guys, I've been super busy with my last week of school and i'm just really tired.**

**AND sorry for any errors, my eyes were practically closing while i was writing this.  
**

**AND thanks for all the comments. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs. Just the storyline.  
**

**This is flashback number 2 which is still boot camp and tomorrow i will be uploading number 3 which will be judge's houses and i promise it will be better than this chapter.  
**

* * *

"Also going through to the judges homes is..."

I held my breath as I waited for the next name to be called out, hoping and praying it would be mine.

"Jennel Garcia."

I think I almost fainted right then and there when I heard my name. I had to look around to make sure it was actually me they called. I couldn't stop the tears that were making their way down my face.

I started to make my way off the stage stopping to hug Jillian also hoping she made it through to judge's houses. I don't know how I would be able to do this without her by my side through it all. After not being friends for a long time I really don't want to lose her again.

I looked at Demi and saw a flash of what looked to be jealousy on her face but was quickly replaced with one of those dazzling smiles of hers when she saw me looking at her.

I quickly walked backstage and let out a giant scream that they probably heard inside but I really don't care, I'm just so happy right now that I can't keep it bottled inside.

The next person to get called was Nick and when he came out I gave him a big hug but I started getting worried that Jillian wasn't going to make it. When Paige came out I was happy for her but you could most likely see the disappointment on my face. I held my breath waiting for the last person to come out.

When I saw Jillian come out I ran over to her and embraced her, needing to see a familiar face so I know that this is all real. That I actually made it to judges houses. That I'm one step closer to making all my dreams come true.

We waited for the other categories to get their results before we all met at the area behind the hotel. Everyone was jumping around, screaming and hugging. I was finishing my hug with Lauren when I felt someone tap my shoulder and when I turned around, I saw the very person that was taking over my dreams at night.

She smiled at me automatically making me smile even wider than I already was if that's even possible.

"Hey Jennel, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure Demi just let me tell Jills that I'll be back." I said smiling at her but I saw that when I mentioned Jillian she got this weird look in her eyes.

"Okay." She said smiling as I walked away quickly to find Jillian.

I looked around at everyone and noticed that she wasn't there so I started looking farther away from the group and when I heard some noises behind a giant tree I went to look behind it and there I saw Jillian and … CECE KISSING?!

My jaw dropped to the floor and I just stood there looking. I just froze there. I don't know how long I was stood there staring at them but I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

I unlocked the screen and noticed it was a text from Demi.

_Where r u?_

_On my way back._

_Okay_

I looked at them one more time before turning around and walking back to everyone but before I could get back to the group, I felt someone grab my arm, pulling me in the other direction.

I looked up and saw it was Demi pulling me away and I just let her.

When we were a good distance away from everyone and hidden, she pulled me into her and gave me the most mind blowing kiss, I stood still for a few seconds before responding to the kiss. I don't know how long it lasted but when she bit my bottom lip, I didn't even feel it.

"Wow, what was that for." I said while a grin was forming on my face.

"That was goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Well for now at least." She said with a sad smile. I was about to ask why but then I suddenly remembered that we're in a competition. I don't know if Demi is going to be my mentor or not. I grabbed onto her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Promise me that if you're not my mentor then you'll still call me and text me just so I see how you're doing." I said looking up at her with my big puppy dog eyes. She laughed and pressed a kiss to my head.

"I promise you I will call you and text you, maybe we could even Skype a little bit a night." She said with a smile on her face. "We better get back before everyone notices we're gone."

I nodded and kissed her one last time before we started walking back to everyone, once we got there I noticed CeCe and Jillian holding hands. I looked down to hide my smile and looked at Demi as she walked back to the other judges just as Simon started talking.

"Well goodnight everyone, get a goodnight sleep because tomorrow is when the completion really starts." Everyone started cheering as he said this and all of the judges waved goodbye before the all went back into the hotel and while Demi was walking away she turned and give me a smile and a wink which made my stomach erupt with butterflies.

I heard someone come up behind me before an arm was placed over my shoulder. "You ready to go back to the room Jennel?" Jillian asked me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah we better go and get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be a LONG day."

We waved goodbye to the remaining people as we turned to start walking back to the hotel.

"You said it sister. Who do you think out mentor is going to be?"

I smile softly thinking of my beautiful girlfriend? Is that what we are? I mean we kiss and hug but neither of us have actually asked yet. "I'm hoping it's Demi and if not Demi then I hope it's Britney, Simon can be kind of cruel and L.A. I just really don't like him."

"Yeah I agree with you."

Jillian and I made our way into the hotel and into the elevator, the same elevator Demi kissed me in just the night before. I smile remembering last night and how I woke up in Demi's arms.

The elevator stopped on our floor and we made our way towards our room. I went to my packed back and grabbed what has become my new favorite shirt, Demi's Paramore t-shirt. I got undressed and pulled it over my head. When I went to lay down Jillian was already in bed.

"Well night Jennel, sleep well."

"Night Jills, You too. You're going to need it."

"Right because tomorrow. Judge's houses."

"Judges Houses." I whispered before falling asleep and dreaming about my blonde haired beauty.


	4. Flashback 3 - Judges Houses

**I'm really sorry for the wait guys! Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.  
**

* * *

The contestants of the young adults category were sitting in the living room of their mentors house, Jennel was wishing and praying that her mentor was going to be Demi. It had only been a couple of days but Jennel was already going crazy missing her. They had texted each other a lot and had a few phone calls but Jennel just couldn't wait to hold Demi in her arms again.

Jennel was suddenly broken out of her thoughts when she heard the other contestants around her shouting and clapping their hands. When she looked up she saw a sight that made her heart skip a beat. I was Demi walking into the room announcing that he was going to be their mentor.

You wouldn't be able to get that smile off Jennel's face even if you tried. Demi turned and secretly sent a smile to Jennel and winked making Jennel's face heat up. Demi turned back to the rest of the contestants.

"So are you guys ready to meet my very special guest?" Demi said grinning at their excitement. "Please welcome a very good friend of mine…Nick Jonas."

The room went crazy when Nick Jonas, yes NICK JONAS walked into the room but I couldn't find myself paying attention to him. I found myself staring at Demi most of the time and I know she noticed because she wouldn't look my way and there was a slight blush on her face.

"Okay so guys do your very best and get prepared and I really wanna hug all of you." Demi said making all of us jump up and practically tackle her again.

Before they completely walked out of the room they both stopped and looked back to the group making us all stop talking and look up at them.

"Oh and Jennel, you're up first so be ready to perform in an hour. We'll be in to talk to you shortly. Good luck!" Demi said as she and Nick both playfully smirked at me as mine and the other contestant's jaws dropped.

Demi and Nick just waved and walked away.

"So they're not telling us who's performing when? Well that just sucks!" Willie exclaimed from his corner of the couch.

"I know right, I better go practice for a little while. I'll see you later guys." I said getting up, grabbing my headphones and making my way to another room. I was a little on edge being the first one up.

I practiced for about half an hour and now I was just waiting for Demi and Nick to come talk to me. I was listening to music on my cellphone when I got a phonecall.

"Hello?" I said into the phone having answered without looking at the call i.d.

"JENNEL!"

I instantly smiled when I heard the voice on the other line. It was Lauren Jauregui, Lauren and I had grown really close during Bootcamp and I was genuinely sad and upset to see her go. She had become a best friend to me, I couldn't have been happier when they put her into a group. The last time I saw her was at the airport when we all went our separate ways to our judge's houses and I missed her a lot.

"Hey Lolo, how are you?"

"I'm fine, just taking a break from rehearsals and decided to call my favorite girl." She said and I could hear some voices in the background. "Camz stop you know you're my favorite, Jennel and I are just really close okay."

I slightly snorted when I tried to hold my laugh in. "Did the wife get mad Lauren? Tell her and the rest of the girls I say hi."

"Shut up, I can't remember why I like you." Lauren said into the phone and I can almost feel her blush from here.

"Whatever, you love me. So who is your mentor?" I asked her knowing she was going to go crazy when I tell her I'm in Demi's category.

"Oh my gosh we got Simon! When I saw him I was like whaaaaaa, omg but it's all good. He actually turned out to be really sweet. His guest is Marc Anthony." She said all in one breathe. "Who did you get?"

"Oh you know, no one special. Just DEMI LOVATO!"

I heard Lauren scream into the phone before telling the rest of her group that I was in Demi's category. I heard Lauren protesting as the phone was being taken away from her.

"JENNEL YOU BITCH! TELL DEMI THAT I LOVE HER AND THAT SHE'S TOTALLY AWESOME AND THAT I HAVE ALL HER CDS AND JUST OMG AMAZING!"

I had to pull the phone away from my ear as Camila started yelling into the phone before Lauren grabbed it from her.

"Tell Mila that I'll tell Demi all of that and oh I didn't even tell you the best part! Her special guest is Nick Jonas!" I heard all of the Fifth Harmony girls screaming through the phone.

"JENNEL YOU LUCKY BIATCH!" I heard being yelled at me through the phone, I think that was Dinah.

"Omg Jennel you are so lucky!" Lauren said as it quieted down.

"I know right and Demi is just so hot, I can't even. Like have you seen her butt? Try not looking at it when she walks away, it's like impossible."

I heard some movement behind me and saw Demi and Nick standing at the door. A blush took over my face as I turned back to the phone.

"Um Lolo, Demi and Nick just came into the room and I am extremely embarrassed so I have to go."

"Alright Nel, Good luck!"

"Love you Lo!"

"Love you too, byeee!" Lauren said before hanging up the phone.

I turned back to Nick and Demi to see them both grinning at me.

"Thank you." Demi said with a grin on her face.

"For what?" I asked really confused.

"For saying that I'm hot and that my butt looks awesome." Demi said as both she and Nick burst out laughing. I felt my face heat up so much. I probably looked like a tomato.

Demi and Nick gave me the advice and when we were done talking, I waiting for someone to call me so I could perform.

"So what are you going to be singing?"

"I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry." I said while slyly grinning over at Demi who was grinning back.

"Hmm." Nick said with a smirky grin on his face.

I performed and gave it my all. When I was done I just stood there looking at them, not knowing if they were going to say anything or not. When Demi said Thank you I took the hint and walked downstairs where the rest of the contestants were.

We all sang and then went back to our rooms. I was sharing with Jillian. I got to the room and immediately went to bed and before I knew it, it was the next day and we were all around the house waiting for the results as to whether we made it to the live shows or not.

Since I was the first one to perform, I was the first one to get the result. I made my way up the stairs to see Demi sitting there. I sat down next to her and I was shaking so much that Demi grasped my hand in hers for a second as she sent me a smile.

I couldn't have been happier when Demi told me I was in her top 4. I started crying and as soon as the camera turned off, I grasped Demi's face in my hands and gave her the most passionate kiss I have ever given her. We both pulled away with matching grins on our faces.

I went and sat in the living room and one by one that contestants went to be told their fates. Then it came down to Jillian and CeCe which broke my heart because it meant one of them was going home.

I heard Jillian crying and I automatically assumed it was a happy cry but I was proved wrong when she came down stairs shaking her head No, making the smile on my face disappear quickly.

"No." I whimpered embracing my Best friend.

Jillian and I hugged for a while longer but then CeCe came down stairs obviously having gotten a yes but she didn't look that happy as she pulled Jillian into her arms, hugging her tightly. They shared a passionate kiss before Jillian joined Nick outside.

Demi came and gave us a talk before she took us all out to dinner to celebrate. We all went back to the house, automatically heading to our rooms. I decided to go room with Paige tonight and let CeCe and Jillian have one last night together.

As I fell asleep there were two things on my mind. Demi and Live Shows.


End file.
